An International Conference on Ribosomes is proposed to be held in East Glacier, Montana in August of 1989. This conference is a continuation of a series of three previous conferences held in the United States and several others sponsored by the European Molecular Biology Organization (EMBO) in the last two decades. The last major conference was held in Port Aransas, Texas in April of 1985. Work on ribosomes has intensified in recent years as molecular techniques have been applied to the problems of structure, function and genetics of ribosomes. It is important for those working with ribosomes to meet periodically to review the status of the field and share new results. This conference is requested to perform this function. A book will emanate from the conference which will be useful as a reference text for those in the field and as a source of information for those outside.